<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I trust the things we do, holy or not. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467211">I trust the things we do, holy or not.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Horny yet, M/M, Sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel can count on both hands how many times he and Cody had gone on lunch break together back in their Full Screen days, fully intending to go get lunch, only to end up with Noel cramped up against the backseat interior of his own shitty car with Cody’s hand down his jeans and his mouth on Noel’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I trust the things we do, holy or not.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah so I don’t post my stuff often, but I wanted to try regardless haha so don’t expect much, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Sorry for any mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noel can count on both hands how many times he and Cody had gone on lunch break together back in their Full Screen days, fully intending to go get lunch, only to end up with Noel cramped up against the backseat interior of his own shitty car with Cody’s hand down his jeans and his mouth on Noel’s.</p><p>He remembers breathing in Cody’s sweet cologne, gasping Cody’s name into his shoulder as he came, hands grasping at the back of his stupid short sleeve button up, all at 12:30 pm in the corner of a dim parking garage.</p><p>This being before they had even really become closer as friends, but in hindsight Noel figures they must have already been good enough friends by that point if he could suck Cody’s dick in the bathroom of some local vegan restaurant and be laughing with him five minutes later at the table while he could still taste cum on his tongue.</p><p>He still doesn’t know if it was just supposed to be a casual thing, or if he even had it in himself to leave it as a casual thing.</p><p>Because Cody really did become Noel’s best friend over time, though, his best friend who makes him laugh harder than anyone else, calls him ‘baby’ and sucks his dick just to hold his jaw open with an unwavering grip and spit into his mouth.</p><p>Noel kind of loves it, now watching Cody at these insufferable ‘LA influencer’ parties talk to some boring chick who advertises fake ‘diet tea’ on her instagram, knowing that when they get back to his apartment, Cody will press him up against the front door and suck a hicky into his neck, hands working up his shirt and over his ribs while he whispers to Noel alone how much he loves him, how much he wants him.</p><p>Noel will shiver when a hand pulls his head back by his hair, and three of Cody’s fingers find their way into his mouth.</p><p>Cody can almost never keep his hands to himself when they’re alone, enough that Noel has to remind him in between filming a video that technically they’re not a couple to the public and a hand on his thigh would maybe, just maybe, alert people to that fact. Cody will laugh and apologize sheepishly, but Noel isn’t mad, not when after the camera is turned off, he’ll pull Noel into his lap and press soft kisses down his jawline.</p><p>Especially not when he fucks Noel into the  couch with one hand bruising against his hip and the other pressing steadily into his throat, Noel dizzy with pleasure and lungs burning for air.</p><p>Later, he’ll kiss and trace where his fingers pressed into the skin of Noel’s neck with a staggering gentleness, like an apology Noel doesn’t want or need to hear. But because he loves Cody, he’ll take that same hand and press a kiss against each fingertip down to the palm, the last one adorned with chipping black nail polish, Cody watching his every movement with his pretty green eyes.</p><p>Those same eyes will watch him sleepily in the evening as they lie in bed beside each other, Cody’s apartment becoming more and more ‘their’ apartment with each day.  Noel will slip on Cody’s sweatshirt without even noticing, and Cody will fuck him in that, too.</p><p>More of Noel’s clothes end up in Cody’s closet, his own pairs of shoes kicked off clumsily at the door, and he somehow finds he has his own tooth brush on the sink, sitting right beside Cody’s. It makes him laugh, because it’s stupid how he likes it so much. It’s stupid how much he likes waking up to Cody wrapped around him like a lifeline, how much he likes running his fingers through his blonde tipped hair, how much he likes Cody. </p><p>Cody says it isn’t stupid though, because he likes Noel too.</p><p>After so many months, so many videos and songs and streams, so many hours spent touring, hours spent podcasting, and just days of being together, the secrecy they once harbored about their relationship starts to slip away, and Noel doesn’t mind.</p><p>He likes it when Cody wraps his arm around him at those stupid parties, guides him through a thick crowd with a hand firm on his lower back, or when he presses a kiss just below Noel’s ear before stepping away to greet his friends.</p><p>He likes it a lot that Cody will hold his hand when they walk on stage together, fingers only slipping away from each other once the crowd dies down, or when he unashamedly presses himself into Noel’s side despite the fact that a camera was rolling.</p><p>He doesn’t mind it one bit that people know that this white boy with a shitty taste in shoes and corny tattoos is his boyfriend, that people know the boy with a heart so tender and a smile that feels like coming home is the one he gets to hold at the end of the day, and knowing Cody feels just the same makes it all the better.</p><p>Cody tells him as such when he kisses Noel in his dim apartment, whispering that he loves every part of Noel and proving it with his hands and his lips. </p><p>In the front seat now, of the same shitty car he first kissed Cody in, he kisses him again. Cody’s hand gentle on the back of his neck, Noel’s hands cupping his face. </p><p>Noel breathes in that same sweet cologne and feels content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>